Love me Feel me Bella?
by Generalhyna
Summary: After a bad day of singing mishaps Bella feels miserable that a strange force takes over, causing a rock opera that causes Atticus and even the web warriors to give up there powers for peace! Now the group must stop her in a wild and crazy rock opera that will rock there town to the core.


**Authors note:** I give you a pure rock opera story that involves singing and amazingness

 **Chapter 1: A miserable singing day "Let it go"**

In the underworld where its all a festivities of witches and warlocks and wizards trading or talking items…however for one a human who can transform and do many things with her brand of magic…well she was sad due to what happened to day as she sighed "All I wanted was to spread some musical cheer and fun…there wasn't need to yell, well for Cassandra and Asmodaus, but Atticus…he didnt have to be so hard" she thought as she had a flashback to why she was in a gloomy mood.

*Flashback*

In the cafeteria at Canterlot high several tables were pushed together as on them was Cassandra…oddly and flanked with Peter parker and Flash Thompson, however oddly Cassandras eyes…were Red and had a crystal orb necklace "Bella this feels ridiculous plus Flash cant sing" whispered Peter as Flash Thompson was just gitty to do it "I know Peter, but my magic will at least discuse his voice so its not bad, now come on lets prank Cassandra" he said as the three stepped forward as they started to sing.

Armorpho: **I put a spell on you, and now your mine** (Guestures and it causes the audience to laugh, even Cherry and Sabrina and Harvy)

 **you cant stop the thinks I do I like**

 **Its been 300 years, right down to the day** (morphs to look like Cassandra has green skin and is old as people laughed)

 **Now the witch is back and there is hell to pay, I put a spell on you**

"She's good, I didnt know Cassandra can mimic a males voice so good or use her magic to change her appearance" said Harvy as Sabrina and Cherry just giggled knowing who is it really.

"I hope you are all ready for this, my name is Cassandra and me and the nerd and Jock of Midtown high and we are gonna be proud as we say this, HELLO CANTERLOT HIGH! My name is Cassandra what is yours?" she said as she and the two web heros sang "I put a spell on you" getting everyone to cheer as Cassandra, the real one barged in.

"KELLY! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT FOR IMPERSONATING ME AND PUTTING ME IN THAT LOOK!" she yelled as the fake Cassandra became Armorpho "not so sorry…but it was to easy and Web boys…we need to run" he said as the ghost ran off as the two looked at the steaming mad Witch "right, exiting" said Peter as Flash Thompson sawed and pointed left "Um right" he said as the two ran off as Cassandra yelled at them.

The scene then changed to inside of the helicarrier as Bella as Agent venom was running around and shaking some of the web warriors hands and bodies **"Its Insect appreciation Day! its insect appreciation day!"** he yelled as he became Killer Moth (The Batman) in his wimp form as he whooped and ran around as White tiger, Power man and Iron fist gave spiderman a look as he held his hands up a bit defensive "Hay it was Bellas idea, the sweet heart she wants to give all insect like hero and villains a holiday of appreciation and love for all of them" he said as Iron fist pointed out something "I think you need to check on her when she is the meek moth before she transforms" he said as Spiderman gasped "Oh shoot *Runs off* Bella don't get excited in that form or you will transform" he yelled as the threesome laughed a bit.

"Never a dull moment, especially with Bella" said Power Man as Ava laughed a bit "Gonna have to agree, though I wish she stops sneaking into my room reading my books.

*Flashback within a flashback*

White Tiger was going to the barracks after hard training to relax a bit before having to return to training however she sawed Bell as Manboishi (One piece) reading on of her novels as he curled his tail "Wow, never thought Ava was a lover of novels like this" he said only for him to see a mad Ava "BELLA! PUT THAT DOWN!" she yelled causing the Ompha mermaid to run off, literary as he split his tail into legs as he ran fast and away "Sorry, sorry got curious, got curious!" he yelled as Tiger chased him.

*Flashback with in a flashback ends*

"If she wants to read them, she can ask ask I wont mind sharing it" she said as they hured music

" _Music is good for the soul so come one I have a good song to celebrate how to be a insect"_ said Killer Moth this time in his Teen titans forms voice as the three smiled as they went to where Killer moth was as he starts to sing as he waved his arms "Bada bada bada, dada dada bahada bahada, bahada"

Killer moth: **Well I put on my pants** (Pulls out a pair of pants as he puts them) **one leg at a time, just like everyone elss.**

Audience: **just like everyone else**

He then swapped to be Beelte as he crawled on the floor and up the wall and onto the ceiling

Beetle: **theres floors I got to crawl and walls I got to climb, just like anyone else**

Audiance/Beetle: **Just like anyone else**

He then seemed to fall off as he seemed to fall face down surprising his audience wondering if he is ok "Um Bella? you ok?" asked A concerned Rino due to how kind Bella gets to him and her Patience as he steps forward, however to his surprise he popped up ok as he became Spiderman

Spiderman Bella: **theres nothing special about me, but that don't mean a thing, theres nothing special about me** *wraps a arm around Agent Venom and Rino* **I'm just a half insect who can sing**

"And heres my favorite song" he said with a grin under his mask. Meanwhile away from the party Amadaius Chow aka Iron Spider was trying to work on a invention as he covered his ears at the loud music and more so Bella/Spidermans singing…and how he knows its her…he can tell "Ugg, can that girl stop being so loud…I can handle her pranks and sneaking up but not when she…

"HI AMADAIUS!" yelled Bella in the form of Beetle as Chow jumped in surprise as he accidentally threw his invention up but grabbed it "gahhh, Bella will you cool it with the singing and dancing" he asked as Beetle just gained "Come one its to celebrate insect appreciation day so you should celebrate" he said as Chow got back to focus on his work "Well I am not an insect or hybrid like Parker or Flash, I just use armor so please count me out" he said only for Beetle to be Heracules as the chubby survivor just grabbed the invention and tossed it to the side.

"well its all about insects that also included you, and your theme amor is spiders so you are joining" he said as he went back to singing as Chow just covered his mouth "Please no singing…really no singing and will you be careful with my invention" he asked as he went to get it only for Hercules to snap his fingers above him as he got worried as two giant shoes appeared "Bella!" yelled Chow as the shoes slammed creating a quake as Chow shook and dropped his invention "Bella be careful!" he yelled

Hercueles: well **feet try to stomp me just like they try to stomp you** (Wraps an arm around Chow "you know what I am saying Chow'n?") **you might not believe it but I got feelings tooooo**

he said as he began to sing some more however by accident the shoes smashed the invention Chow was making causing him to stop and become Electro (Spectacular spiderman) as he tugged at his mask "Oh no, I am sorry I am deeply deeply sorry" he said as Chow just glared "Kelly…leave now and never sing in my presence again, forget that *pushes the electric user* DONT BE IN MY PRESENCE AT ALL FOR A GOOD WHILE!" he yelled mad "I said I am sorry" electro said in a sad tone only for Chow to glare "well sorry is not enough and no don't even think about wishing it all back, I had enough of your magic and the accidents it caused now LEAVE!" he said as the doors closed with a snap leaving a heart broken electric user in the hallway.

It then changed to when Bella as Metamorpho was in a car with Sam out of his nova costume as a passenger as she/he drove recklessly nearly running over cars as the happy chosen was singing as the radio plaid.

Metamorpho: **Oh, oh yeah, here we go, were on vacation, we leave all our nasty troubles behind, here we go, were on vacation, and were gonna have a raving good time**

"Glad to see your happy, but can you calm down or at least change the radio before you *Grabs the wheel to swerve out of the way of a coming Car* crash" said the human rocket as he change the station, however it just caused Metamorpho to swap to be Drago as he really swerved into peoples back yards and sing causing unfortunate property damage.

Drago: **going on the road were on vacation, were on vacation, going on vacation hay**

"Ok Wrong station or I need to turn it off" he said as he changed it only for Drago to become Vigilante as he pulled out a guitar and drove the car…with his feet as he plaid it

Vigilante: **were on vacation and were going down the road**

that caused him to get annoyed "forget it" he said turning it off as Vigilante gave him a look as he got rid of the guitar and placed his hands on the wheel and drove through the yards "awe why did you stop it?" he asked "becuse you are crashing a lot of stuff and you don't normally hear me say this, but you are creating a mess" he said as the cowboy shook his head "Nuh nah" he said as Nova turned his head and showed him the damage behind him as he used his free hand to drive "Um yeah you did" he said as the cowboy still drove "your right…its a bit like when I road that SHIELD tank and pulled of something worthy of Red vs blue…sort of" he said

*Flashback*

It shows Bella as Electro in a SHIELD Tank as he was shaking "Ok this wasn't my smartest idea especially as Electro" he said as he pulled on his mask nervous "but lets be proud I replaced the missiles with a second piece of ammo" he said as it goes outside the tank inside Stark industry where the extra tanks were being made as it was going in a circle and firing missiles of ice cream at random as Fury, Spidermans team and Ironman watched.

"Should we go in and get her?" asked Iron man as the group continued to watch Bella doughnut with the tank firing ice-cream missiles at random "in a few minutes once she runs out of ammo" said Fury

Bellas voice: _I am driving a tank…help, I am serious_

"Though I ask who's idea was it to get her into the tank to think she can drive it?" he asked as team spiderman looked at Nova with a look as he looked back and forth and pointed at him self "What? why are you looking at me?" he said confused.

*Flashback ends*

"Hay it was your fault for the dare to try to go in ta take as Electro as a test of not blowing something up" said Vigilante as he swapped to be Joaquin (Book of life) and drove "what you were stubborn and you at least blow anything up" said Sam neither one knowing they were coming up to Atticus house.

"Well that was only because I replaced the missiles which be glad I did" he said as they were driving up to the wall of Atticus house "fine replace the misscils, but that was a really funny imitation of what happened in *Sees the wall of Atticus home* WALL!" he yelled panicking "Wall? I thought it was more *sees the wall* WALL!" he yelled as he tried to press the brakes but accidentally hit the accrator "WRONG THATS NOT THE BREAKS THAT IS THE ACCELERATOR!" yelled Sam as the car crashed through the wall creating a hole in the wall.

Dust really flew as the two coughed and waved the dust "woah I cant believe that happened" said Sam as he turned and sawed Joaquin swapped to be Eddie Brock (Spectacular Spiderman) but with a wide eyed look and close to breathing iradically "Bella…Bella Breath, *Shakes him* Bella, Bella breath calm down, I am alive and you are alive its ok so breath…breath…breath" he said as Eddie obeyed and calmed down with his hands in his face.

"Dear god not again! Not again!" he cried as Sam sensing her/his sadness…hugged him "hay its ok, its like I said I am ok, its ok, its ok" he said rubbing his back causing him to relax "*rubs the tears* Im ok…thanks sam I appreciate this" he said before noticing the hole "Oh we are so dead depending on the home" he said as Sam patted his back "Well…nice to know you Bella" he said only for the symboite host Venom up and glared.

 **"your coming with me you bad teacher"** he said in deep duel tone as Sam glared "Well…why cant you drive like you drive a javelin or the SHIELD Ships?" he yelled as Venom glared **"Well excuse me I get nervous behind the wheel and it…leads to this"** he said only for the door to open and gasps were hured as Atticus, Patch and even his parents were stunned along with Darla as Venom got nervous and apologetic as he gave a sharp tooth smile.

" **Hi Atticus"** he said only for him and his family to gasp and cry out at the hole in the wall as Atticus had a rare look of anger as he gave Bella/Venom a look.

*Flashback end*

Bella took a deep breath and sat at a bench as she became Shocker (Spectacular spiderman version) as he took his cowboy hat and looked at it "I love to sing as it makes me happy, and its me and makes me special, and the accident with Atticus wall…moves his legs to his chest as he sighed "He didnt need to be so harsh on his words and said I need to stop singing so recklessly as I drive, especially when its just me and Nova doing flashbacks and distracted talking" he said as he relowered his legs as he held his hat over the side as something tapped his foot making him look down and see a rose sparkling as he chuckled and picked it up as he became Bella.

"your a pretty thing are you rose, I think you will look lovely in my hair" she said putting it in her hair as she began her walk again as she got sad.

' _you don't have to take there words down like that child'_ said a male voice as Bella surprised became G1 Megatron, but the rose on the side of his head and wielded his gun to find it "Who spoke to me? Can you tell me?" he asked

' _you are much stronger then any of them, stronger then the villains, you just got to stop holding your self back and trust me'_ the voice said as G1 Megatron looked away or just looked like he is looking off "I…doubt it, I am strong, but I don't want to hurt anyone…" he said walking down touching his arm as he became Shredder (Utrom Shredder) with the rose on the side of his head as unknown to him the corners of the inside of his eyes were becoming green.

' _you are strong, but like before you hold back until that fateful day you ran away and unlocked your true potential and gained your forms powers'_ the voice said as Shredder looked at his hand "that…maybe true voice but then I became a kid to master them and helped two others" he said _'and then you repressed that full power again and never use the gods power again, you hold a power you can bring peace and prosperity and help…what is stopping you?'_

that caused Shredder to pause "Myself…but I have reasons…even though I want to help…and it could be nice to bring peace…and to stop the manipulations" thinking of the pains her/his friends Cherry and the others as he recalled how they were treated as tools and weapons for there foes and how he wished they don't have to be that way, and how he wants to make his singing make people feel better and happy.

' _But it's the words of resent that your so called friend said about your singing and how distracted and foolish you are_ *that causes Shredder to narrow his eyes as slowly the Heart was becoming red* _you are more then what is shown, not a failure and not a spaz or insane person…but a person with so much to give and I can give you that to make everyone happy…the power to help clean up this world, both the mortal and Underworld'_

the voice said as he returned to be Bella as she walked out of the underworld and to a park as she touched the heart as the whites of her eyes slowly turned red "the…voice is right I…want peace and people to be free from the manipulations…from the lies…and hurt *flashbacks to Atticus, Cassandra and Chows angry faces* to be free to be me, and to sing with no problems and to be…to be myself" she said as she walked deeper into the park as she felt the wind brush on her as she clutched the heart as she begins to sing.

Bella: **the wind blows cold through the park tonight, not a soul can be seen**

 **A park empty and isolated, and it feels** *touches a swingset* **I am alone**

she then swaps to be Whirlwind the rose on the top of his head as he feels the wind growing a smige strong to respond to his emotions.

Whirlwind: **the wind is howling like a swirling storm in me** *he then thinks back on all of the times he sang and got others to do so and realized some of the people were frowning at his singing* **Couldn't stop or keep it in, no matter how much I try**

He then walked on through the park as he became Azien however his eyes were now a red iris and green scalia as green lines were slowly down his cheek.

Azien: **hold in and don't even sing, try to be the polite girl you can be, conceal don't show** *He holds the heart of imagination which was now a pure red as he smiles deciding something there and then* **but it dosent mater now!**

he then swapped to be Animated Sentinel as covering his wrists and hands were green veins as he smiled and looked at them as he chuckled.

Sentenel Prime: **Let it go, let it go, cant hold it back any more** *soon small roses started to grow at his feet* **Let it go, let it go turn a way and slam the door**

He then waves his hand as soon a tree is filled with roses as he smiled as he clutched his hand as he became Manolo (Book of life)

Manolo: **I dont care, what they're gonna say!** *Presses a hand to his heart as soon the wind picked up* **let the storm rage on *** recalled the last time he felt this way as he smirked* **Being alone never bothered me anyway**

He then became Bella as she ran through the park her hair starting to gain green streaks as she smiled and chuckled at herself feeling free emotionally as a red and green glow of sparks covered herself

Bella: **its funny how some distance, makes everything seem small and the fears that once held me back, cant get to me at all!**

She then closed her eyes as her hair blowed up as she changed into Toad (X-men Evolution) as he stood up touching the heart of imagination but still surrounded by the aura.

Toad: **its time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through** *more green lines cover his body* **No right, no wrong, no rules for me** *raises his hands as more of the aura flew all over*

 **I'm Free!**

He then sawed the trees and hopped up and climbed them as the glow around him expanded and touched the trees making roses grow as Toad became spiderman laughing and just being happy.

Spiderman: **Let it go! Let it go!** *he then flys up as he became Venom and grabbed the top spinning on the top*

Venom: **I am one with the wind and sky, Let it go! Let it go!**

 **You'll never see me cry**

He then laughed as he became Joaquin as he jumped off the branch and landed firmly

Joaquin: **here I stand, and here I say**

 **Let the power rage on**

He then reached a field as he became Bella as the magic sparkles swirled around her sending her hair up as the rose in her hair separated into petals and swirled around her making her float in the air.

Bella: **My power flurries through the air and in the ground** *many colored orbs floated around her erratically as the wind picked up*

 **My soul is spiraling in energy fractals all around, and one thought grows like a mental blast**

She then thinks about all that has happened to her friends as she read in Cherrys diary and the hurt words Chow and Atticus said to her.

 **I'm never returning back, the past is in the past**

Soon she was covered in the magic as her cloths except for the Heart of imagination dissolved off as she gained a outfit…and appearance change. She now donned on a pair of red ballerina shoes tied with green lace, with rose like ankle bracelets and red and green intersecting ribbons on her legs, a dark green skirt with red shorts underneath and a red and green intersecting ribbons on her bare stomach and a red bra top and a choker of the heart but now resembling a rose as on her arms were criss crossing red and green ribbons and two rose brackets as her hair was now green and tied in two buns by red and green ribbons.

 **(Authors note: to get a stronger visualization, she is dressed as Sashay from Pokemon battle revolution but with a color change)**

 **Bella: Let it go! Let it go**

 **And I will rise like the break of dawn, let it go! Let it go!**

 **That polite girl is gone!** *She then raised her hands and then slammed them down*

 **Here I stand in the light of day!** *soon lots of giant roses grew all over as the sun rises*

 **let my powers range on, I never mind being alone anyway**

As soon as she finished singing Bella stood on the biggest rose as she looked forward to town knowing what needs to be done to fix the town, but in a corner of her mind…a yellow eyed figure grinned

" _ **you will do well to re-create my utopia child of imagination"**_ a dark voice said as he laughed as Bella out of her mind looked in the distance "its time _for a change of life"_

 **Authors note:** First chapter and it seems a baddy wants Bella and to create a utopia…but not the Utopia she desires.

The next chapter Atticus and Chow wants to find Bella to apologize to her, however they have to face all there old villain pals and are causing chaos all over.


End file.
